Synchro Summon GX Style!
by Junk Dragon
Summary: At the same time as Jaden Yuki enter Duel Academy, a raven haired duelist enters too. Who is he? And what is this legendary power that he posseses? The power of Synchro Summon?
1. Chapter 1: Yusei Fudo

Chapter 1- Yusei Fudo

-"Go, Flame Wingman, Sky Dive Scorcher"! The young Kuriboh-haired teenager commanded, as his monster attacked Ancient Gear Golem, demolishing it into pieces. "And with Flame Wingmans monster effect, you lose life points equal to the attack of your destroyed monster. And thats game"! He said, winking and pointing his his index finger and long finger

Crowler:3000-0

-"Impossible"... the old man, women, whatever you wanna call it muttered quietly.

-"Alright he did it"! A blue haired small teenager with small glasses shouted in happiness.

-"Interrestig. I might need some competition", a black-neatly haired teenager said.

-"Wow, what impressive skill"! A beutiful blond girl said leaning on the fence, while looking at her blue haired friend walking away.

The young teenager who just won waved at the audience, before looking at his card and then walking back to his friends.

"Jaden, you were awesome! The blue haired duelist said.

"Thanks Sy, but I wouldnt have done it without this deck!" he said holding up his deck.

"Altough you would probably have lost if you didnt have Winged Kuriboh in your deck", said the black haired duelist.

"Yeah, it really saved me back then" Jaden said cheerfully, smiling.

"You seem to have a great bond with that card".

The teenagers looked surprise at the teenager who just appeared. He had black pointy hair with gold highlights. He had clear blue eyes and a tattoo on his left chin. He wore a blue jeans jacket with a high collar and ambergems, a black t-shirt with a red symbol on it, glooves and black jeans.

"Um, thanks!" Jaden said nervously. "Whats your name"?

"Oh, thats right, I havent introduced myself. My name is..."he started before being interrupted by the speaker.

"Yusei Fudo, please report to arena 5-D, as your examinee is waiting" a loud voice said.

"Well, thats me," he said. "Wish me luck!" he ended and started to walk down to the arena.

"Interresting guy", Jaden said.

"Do you think he is strong?" Syrus asked.

"We will see soon enough" Bastion replied.

Down in the arena, an old looking man wearing a yellow uniform similar to the blue one worn by Crowler. The young man called Yusei appeared through the hole, wearing a modified KC Duel Disk.

"Im professor Sartyr and will be your judge for this test, are you ready?"

In response, Yusei place hid deck in his duel disk and pressed a button witch made the duel disk shuffle the deck, making most of the audience awe in amesement. "Ready", he said.

"DUEL" both duelists said loudly,drawing their hand.

Sartyr:4000

Yusei:4000

"I draw", Yusei said starting his turn. He looked at his card closely before making his turn. "I set a monster", he said quietly. "I set one card face down", he continued setting his card. "Turn end"

"My draw"! Sartyr said. I summon Gene-Warped Warwolf (2000/100), he said as the monster appeared. "I continue with Crashbug Road! We can both special summon a level 4 or lower monster to our field that has the same level as a LV4 or lower monster on our field, however as only I control a face-up monster, only I can special summon, and I summon my second Warwolf! (2000/100). I then activate Double Summon, wich allows me to normal summon one extra monster this turn, and I summon my third Warwolf!(2000/100). His field was now dominated by 3 Warwolfs, witch made the audience gasp.

"Awesome move"! Jaden said.

"Yes, but it wont be so awesome for our little friend wont it"? Bastion asked.

"My first Warwolf attacks! Sartyr announced, as his Warwolf attacked Yuseis face-down monster: Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter.

"Rykos effect activates! Yusei loudly said. "When this card is flipped face-up, I can target 1 card on the field and destroy it! And I choose your second Warfwolf!" Yusei said as Saryrs second Wolf was destroyed. "However, I must send the top three cards of my deck to the graveyard", he said sending three cards to the graveyard: Dandylion, Speed Warrior and Quillbolt Hedgehog. Looking at those three cards, Jaden noticed Yusei smiling. "Dandylions effect activates! When this card is sent to the graveyard, I can special summon two Fluff Tokens to my field!"

"However, they wont be there for long", Sartyr said. "Attack, my Wolf!" He commanded his monster.

"Scrap-Iron Scarecrow"! Yusei said, activating his face-down card. "This card, once per turn, can negate one attack from you monster"! He said as an old-loking scarecrow appeared and blocked Warwolfs attack. "Also, instead of going to the graveyard, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow resets itself to the trap-zone," he said wich seemed to amaze the audience.

"Awesome card!" Jaden announced.

Yuseis was calm and collected, but Sartyr noticed that his eyes were overflowing with confidence.

"Hm, you seem very confident," Sartyr said. "Why is that?" he asked.

"Because in, my next turn, I will win", he said in a silent but confident manner, wich made the whole arena shocked. Was he really going to end this on his second turn?

"Hmph, we will see!" Sartyr said tauntingly. "I end my turn! Now, lets see how you are going to end this!"

"My turn draw! I summon Junk Synchron"!(1300/500) he said as his monster appeared on the field. Its appearnace made the whole arena giggle, cause they where wondering how that monster could make a difference? "Junk Synchrons effect activates! I can special summon 1 level 2 or lower monster from my graveyard i face-up defense position, with its effect negated. I summon Speed Warrior!(900/400) Next, when there is a face-up tuner monster on the field, I can special summon Quillbolt Hedgehog from my graveyard. Come forth, Quillbolt Hedgehog"!800/800). Yuseis field was now full of low level monsters wich made the whole arena laugh.

"What was that about winning this turn"? a Student said.

"What are you gonna do, laugh him to victory"? another said.

"Poor guy," Syrus said.

"Still, being able to summon so many monsters is impressive" Jaden tried to cheer up.

"Yeah, indeed, but there is still cards in his han"-... Bastion said before bursting into chock. "No way, he couldnt be!" he said hesitantly.

"What?" Jaden and Syrus asked.

"There is a way to summon from your fusion deck using just this field" Bastion explained. "Its so legendary not that even the King of Games didnt posses it! In fact, some people say that this kind of summoning doesnt exist"!

Elsewhere, three students with blue uniforms watched the duel

"That guy must be insane thinking he can win with that field" a blue-haired student exclaimed.

"Maybe, but with those monsters he wont even be able to stand face-to-face against "The Chazz" a black spiked haired student with pale skin said mockingly.

Back at the duel, Sartyr looked rather puzzled as to why this duelist has so many low leveled monster, wich he asks.

"These are cards thrown away because most duelists would class them as weak and worthless", Yusei expressed with a sad look on his face. "However, even the weakest card can become the strongest trump card when used together with other monsters! And I will show you how! I tune my level 2 Speed Warrior, my level 2 Quillbolt Hedgehogand and my level 1 Fluff Token to my level 3 Junk Synchron"! Yusei shouted as the later monster turned inte three green circles and the other monsters soaring into the sky.

"Tuning!" Jaden,Syrus and many other spectators asked in unison.

"So it did exist" Bastion proclaimed to himself. "The summoning requiring several low level monsters to summon an even stronger monster."

"Clustering Stars," Yusei began to chant, "will become new wings soaring through tomorrow! Become the path its light shines upon"! His monsters entered the green rings and began fading away, leaving a number of small lights, equal to the monsters level. "Synchro Summon! Soar into the endless sky, Junk Dragon"(2500/2000)!" The small stars became a harsh beam of light, and out of it came a dragon wearing an indigo armor and a long white scarf. Its wings looks like the ones on an airplane and its claws looked like mutters and screws.

"Synchro summon!" Proffesor Sartyr said shocked. It wasnt only he that was surprised with this summoning. The whole arena was quiet in awe and amesement of the newly summoned dragon.

"Awesome, awesome, AWESOME! Jaden excitingly cheered. "This guy is beyond good, he is AMAZING!

"Junk Dragons effect activates"! Yusei announced. "When this card is Synchro Summoned succesfully, it gains attack equal to the attack of all level 2 or lower synchro material monsters used to summon this card! Speed Warriors and Quillbolt Hedgehogs attack is 900 and 800, witch means Junk Dragons attack is increased by 1700, witch means this cards attack is 4200! Next, I activate Monster Reborn to summon my Junk Synchron back, and i tune it with my level 1 Fluff token to synchro summon: Armory Arm"! An arm appeared from the flash caused by the synchro summon. "I activate Armory Arms effect! I can euquip it to my monster and that monster gains 1000 attack points. I equip it my Junk Dragon! (5200/2000). Also when a monster equiped with Armory Arm destroys a monster by battle, the controller of the destroyed monster loses life point equal to the attack of the destroyed monster", Yusei ended.

"But that means..."- Sartyr tried to say in his shock.

"A one-turn-kill", Bastion ended the meaning.

The whole arena was amazed at the duelists excellent card play and even more amazed over his Dragon. Everyone was quiet because they knew what was going to happen.

"Its over", Yusei said. "Attack, Junk Dragon! Junk Storm!" Junk Dragon rose into the sky, and then dived covered in a blue flame like aura and attacked Warwolf, causing a great wind to occur cuse of the impact.

Yusei: 4000

Sartyr: 800

"And with Amrory Arms effect, I inflict damage equal to the monster destroyed by the equiped monster", Yusei ended.

Yusei: 4000

Sartyr:0

*Silence*

"One-turn-kill..." Syrus said.

"Full life points..." Bastion continued.

"With just one dragon" Jaden ended before smiling. "Awesome, awesome, AWESOME! This is the best duel I have ever seen!"

"Yeah, me too!" Syrus agreed.

"Looks like you are the one who is No. 2" Bastion said to Jaden who didnt listen because he was amazed by Yuseis duel. Everyone was also amazed and cheered Yuseis name. "YUSEI! YUSEI! YUSEI!" echoed in the stadium. But everyone wasnt happy about this new strong duelist.

"I wont loose to a weakling with weak cards like him", Chazz murmured to himself before walking away.

"This year is going to be fun!" the blond girl said to herself.

"Yeah, a year with Synchro users wont be boring", a dark burgundy haired girl answered. She had beutiful fair skin and brown eyes. She wore the girls Blue Uniform, but with a small shade of rose. "Oh excuse me, I didnt mean to startle you. My name is Aki Izayoi" she introduced herself.

"Im Alexis Rhodes", the blond haired girl introduced. "And what do you mean by "synchro users"? Are there more in this school who uses Synchro Summon?"

Aki just smiled kindly and answered. "You will find out soon" she explained and left.

* * *

**So, how was that? This is my first fanfic, but I hope you like it! Since im busy with school these months, I will probably only make new chapters during weekends, but I will hopefully do more chapters during holidays!**

**As you may have notcied, this story is based on YuGiOh GX, however, I decided to use characters from 5Ds, so I hope you will like the very few plot twists!**

**Also, Yuseis ace monster will be Junk Dragon, wich is my pen name (awesome, isnt it?). I wonder how he will manage in the GX era when there werent so many good archtypes (except for Lightsworns, Gladiator Beast and Six Samurai), but then again, there werent many good archtyper in 5Ds either-... now wait, there are tons of good archtyper from 5Ds.**

**And if you want to know how Junk Dragon looks like: Imagine Shooting Star wearing Junk Warriors armor and scarf, and airplane wings for wings.**

**Also, my english may be not so good, so please bear with me :)**

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Crow Hogan

Chapter 2- Crow Hogan.

The students who passed the entrance exam was instructed to go to the Kaiba Park Dome where they would take helicopters to Academy Island. Many families where there to say goodbye to their childrens who were leaving.

"Be a good boy now little Sy, ok?" Syrus mother said to her son.

"Should I really, go? I dont have any skills near big brothers" he said sadly.

"Dont worry, even if he got the skills you got the looks" his mother replied. "And dont forget that you are going there to become a stronger duelist, so when I see you again im sure you will already have surpassed Zane!" His mother cheered him up, wich seemed to work as Syrus giggled a little. "Become strong!"

When everyone said goodbye to their families, they went inside the dome where chopters waited for them.

"sweet, First class transport for us? Thats what I call flying in style!" Jaden cheered happily.

"Yeah" Yuseo agreed.

"Oh, BTW Yusei, your dueling was sweet too!" Jaden complimated. "They way you summoned that dragon using those weak monsters was amazing!"

"Its nothing really. I wouldnt have won so fast if I didnt mill those three cards" Yusei answered quietly. Just when he was going to board the plane, someone shouted his name.

"Hey, yusei!" A gingered hair teenager with the same kind of tattos as Yusei, but more, as he had two on his both cheeks, small tattos on his both eyes and a big M mark on his forehead and a little dot on hisleft side. He aproached Yusei who also started walking to him. As they both raised their fists, it caused a little tension in the area, until they exchange a high-five withe their fists and happily hold each other arms.

"Crow!" Yusei said happily to his friend. "Been a while hasnt it?"

"Yeah. You also joining DA?" Crow happily asked. "Wich dorm"?

"Slifer Red" Yusei answered a little dissapointed. "And you"?

"Red", Crow answered. "I dont get why, we were the best duelists who took the exam!", he remarked before being interrupted by Jaden.

"Hey, Im best after Yusei!" Jaden proclaimed.

"Hey Yusei, who is that Kuriboh head"? Crow asked.

"My hair is nothing like a Kuriboh M-head"! Jaden answered back.

"M-Head?" Crow said insulted. "Hey, Im proud of this Tattoo and its nothing taht a Kuriboh kid like you would know of"!

"Kuriboh Kid? Thats it, get your game on"! Jaden said prepering his duel disk.

"Yeah, come on!" Crow said prepering his duel disk, wich looked like a black version the KC duel disk with orange lines. However before being able to duel, a man approached them.

"You two, stand firmly in line or go to the back!" he scolded them, wich the two obeyed.

"Looks like we will have to settla this when we arrive" Cros said.

"Yeah" Jaden answered before board the chopter.

"Hm, intressting guy", Crow said to Yusei, who agreed.

"Yeah, this year will be more intresting then I thought", Yusei smiled and thought.

As they boarded the chopter, it rose inte the sky, and all the passangers waved goodbye to their parents and loved ones, as they departured to Duel Academy.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Crow appeared a little earlier then you might have expected.**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Chazz Princeton

Chapter 3- Chazz Princeton

After a long trip over the ocean, the students could finally see academy island. It was a green island with a big guilding and an active volcano wich made the students a little worried.

"Please fasten your seat belts as we are to arrive in academy Island" a male voice said trough the spekaers. When they landed, everyone was guided by a teacher to their respective dorms. Yusei, Crow, Jaden and Syrus where led to an old toolshed that looked to crumlbe any minute. Jaden and Syrus where led to one room while Yusei and Crow where led to another.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Crow said, as he put his bag on the floor looking around the room. It was small with a bunk bed, a two desks and a window where you could look out to the ocean. There was a small kitchen and a closet. "Heck, my room is much better than this! And are these our uniforms"? he said when he looked at two Red Uniforms. One was a lot more darker and longer than the standard red uniforms with a high collar. The other was a plain Slifer Uniform. "Wich one do you want"? Crow asked Yusei, who picked up the darker one.

"Is it ok if I take this one"? Yusei asked, wich Crow nodded as he said "sure".

They were going to assamble in the assemble hall at 3 pm, and it was about 2:12, so Yusei decided to remake his uniforms. He sew on amber gems that resembles the one on his older jacket on the shoulder and ankles. He still wore his t-shirt and jeans, and then he put on his remodled uniform. Crow also remodled hes uniform, but he just cut of the sleeves on it. When he put it on, he had a orange sleeveless t-shirt under his uniform and turqoise jeans. "Looking good" Crow said to himself with a smile, while Yusei silently nodded.

Later the afternoon, they all asambled at the auditorium where they were greeted by the chancellor. "Hello all students!" he said as he appeared on a big screen. "Welcome to duel academy. THis is your new starting point, were you will grow as duelists and become a stronger person" he continued on with his speech. After that everyone had some free time, so Yusei, Jaden, Syrus and Crow decided to walk around the school.

"Hey, slifer slacker, where is your mommy"? some Oblisks asked the four teens as they laughed and walked away.

"This is so unfair" Syrus said. "Why do we have to get treated like this just because we are reds?"

"Well we cant really halp it" Yusei answered. "I heard that most slifers are said to have the worst grades and horrible decks. And that Oblisks are the one who scored the highest on the written test and the duel test" he continued.

"I also heard a rumor that you can also get exepted to Oblisk if you have good contacts with som pro leagues" Crow said in discust.

"Ah well, our dorm is not that bad!" Jaden cheerd up. "We can have some parties and there is the nice ocean view" he said berfore suddenly stopping and started running though a corridor until they arrived on a duel arena.

"Whoa, awesome!" Jaden said as the other appeared from behind.

"Jaden, please wai-... whoa!" Syrus gasped in amassment looking of the duel arena. It was a big hall with a field on where two players could duel.

Crow whissled when he saw the arena. "Cool! Hey, Kuriboh-head!" Crow said to Jaden.

"Dont call me Kuriboh-head M-Head" He said back to Crow.

"Last time we couldnt begin our duel" Crow said. "How about fininishing some unfinished business?" he said with a smirk.

"Your on!" Jaden replied, but before they could get on the duel arena, they were interuppted by two Obelisks.

"What are you slackers doing here?" One said.

"Dueling" Jaden and crow answered.

"Well not on our field", the other one said.

"What do you mean, "not on our field"? This is a dueling field in the middle of the school, how can you even begin to call it yours"? Crow asked.

"It means that slackers like you shouldnt even be here" a black spikey haired Oblisk said as he pointed to a crest with the head of Obelisk on it. "This arena is specially reserved for elite students like us, so beat it punks!" He said in a loud voice.

"Sorry, we will leave, Syrus nervously said.

"Not with out a duel!" Crow and Jaden said, until one of the obelisks pointed at Jaden.

"You, you are the one who defeated Crowler!" the obelisk said.

"Yeah, and hey, I recognize you!" The other on said pointing at Yusei. "You are the one with that weird Dragon! Hey Chazz, those two are strong duelists!" The Obelisk said.

"Yeah, I recognize them," Chazz said. "But those two red-berries couldnt even begin to be a challange for 'The Chazz'" he arrogantly said.

"Hey, what about me!" Crwo asked angrilly.

"Who are you?" the three Obelisks askedm mockingly.

"Grrr, alright I will tell you who I am! Crow said. The name is Crow Hogan!"

"Aright, hello little birdie" Chazz greeted Crow while the other two laughed.

"Grrrrrrr... ALRIGHT, LETS DUEL! Crow snapped as he readied his black duel disk with orange outlines.

"Hmph, you will bo sorry that you ever challanged me!" Chazz said readying his Duel Disk with blue colours.

"And what are you guys up too?" a blonde girl appeared and asked the male teens.

"Hey Alexis" Chazz said. "Oh nothing, I was just about to beat the heck out of these wimps. Dont worry, it wont take long.

"Yeah, cause I will beat you so fast that you wont even react!" Crow said to Chazz.

"Say that gain you slifer slacker!" Chazz angrily said before being interrupted by Alexis.

"Even if you would finish in onte turn, it wouldnt change the fact thatyou would be late for the welcome dinner" the girl said.

"Oh yeah right" Chazz said turning of his duel disk and walking away.

"Hey, dont walk away you coward!" Crow angrliy yelled at Chazz.

"I will deal with you later birdface," Chazz answared. "Until then just enjoy your little time of happiness while you still can." he said dissappearing with other Obilsisks. As they dissapeared, Alexis walked to the guys.

"Sorry if Chazz was mean to you. He is always like that, especially to Slifers" she said with an angry look on her face.

"Its alright!" Jaden said wich confused or shocked Alexis. "I would have beaten him with ease" he said happily. "Oh right, we will be late for the welcome dinner. See ya later!" He said walking away with the others.

"Wait!" Alexis said to Jaden who stopped. "My name is Alexis Rhodes" she introduced herself. "Whats your name?".

"My name is Jaden Yuki!" he introduced himself pointing at himself with his thumb and winking. "See ya!"

Later at the welcome dinner at the Red Dorm, Crow sat with a disturbed face.

"Whats the matter Crow?" Yusei asked.

"Im still mad at not getting to kick that Obelisks ass back then. And I wasnt even able to kick the Kuriboh-heads ass either!" Crow sadly shouted.

"Hey, dont call med a Kuriboh-head!" Jaden shouted angrilly while stuffing his face with food.

Then they noticed a cat sitting on a tabel, to wich another student asked if it were their headmaster until a man with black hair-tied in a ponytail, a white shirt, black pants and glasses appeared from the kitchen.

"Hello my students" he greeted them in a german accant. "Im the headmaster of the Slifer Red dorm, professor Lyman Banner and..." he stopped as he saw Jaden still stuffing his face with food. He had first an irritated look on his face, but it quickly changed to a happy face. "Yeah, maybe we should skipp introductions and just eat", he said and sat on his table.

"Yeah, eat" Crow said while looking at his table. All they had for dinner was a bowl of rice, a shrimp and some miso soup. "Really?" he thought for himself. "Even prisoners have beter food than us".

"Well, there is not much we can do about it," yusei said. "Lets eat and have some chips afterwards" he said wich made Crow a little happy.

"Hmph, you are really pathetic trying to act as it doesnt bug you, Yusei!" a tall teen with blond har and violet eyes said to Yusei, wich both him and Crow recognized.

"Jack!" they both happily said in unison.

"Yusei, Crow!" he replied back. "Are you really going to eat that?" he asked both pointing at their food.

"Well its not like we have much other choice" Yusei answared a little disapointed.

"Hmph, well luckily you have Jack Atlas to take care of the situation!" he said as he picked up a bag and picked up some cup ramen and gave to his friend.

"Really! We can eat this!" Crow asked hapily.

"Of course!" Jack said. "there is nothing better than som good old cup ramen!" he proudly proclaimed as he laughed while Yusei adn crow started eating the cup ramen.

Later that night, Yusei prepared som tea while Crow sat on the floor with some booster packs they bought in a card store earlier today.

"There nothing that beats opening booster packs while having som freshly brewed tea!" Crow said in delight.

"Yeah" yusei agreed as he finished the tea and poured into two cups. "Its fun that Jack is also in our dorm" he said while giving Crow his cup.

"Thanks. But I dont think he is gonna stay he for long" Crow said as he took his cup.

"Why not?"

"Because he isnt the type that would want to stay in a place like this" Crow explained. "He will probably beat some Obelisks so that he can get to Blue!" Crow laughed.

"Maybe" Yusei said with a little smile. "Anyway, lets open the packs now. Tomorrow is our first school day here, so we have to sleep early"

"Yeah, so lets start!" Crow said as they both started to open their booster packs, and as they had fun until late evening, they feel asleep as their new life in Duel Academy was about to start.

* * *

**So, what do you think?**

**Ill confess that almost everything was made while I was writting, and it took 3-4 hours to make this chapter!**

**There is some unexpected Crow/Chazz rivalry, but I will probably not go further with this rivalry unless some of you readers would like me too.**

**Yusei and Crows Slifer Red uniform are modeled after their jackets from 5Ds. Just imagine Yusei wearing a slifer uniform that was the same size as his jacket from 5Ds with the ambers.**

**Also the ending when they opened booster packs was completly unplanned. But its fun to open booster packs, right?:)**

**Today I bought 3 Photon Shockwaves and 2 Generation Force. The prize: 1 Evolsaur Cerato super rare, 1 Thunder End Dragon ultimate rare(!) and a Vision Hero Adoration secret rare.**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Alexis Rhodes

Chapter 4- Alexis Rhodes

The next day Yusei and Crow woke up, they put on their clothes, ate their breakfeast and headed for class. Their first lesson was going to be about different types of cards. There teacher was going to be Proffesor Velian Crwoler.

"The clown-teacher that the Kuriboh-head defeated?" Crow asked. "And why do we have to do these classes anyway? We already know all kinds of different cards!" Crow said irritated.

"Well, its a good to go through the basics" Yusei answered with a smile. "Also, you could really learn a lot from these classes" he said to Crow.

"Why! I already know all kinds of card types!" he replied angrilly.

"Comes from the guy who doesnt know what the difference between a normal trap and a counter trap is" Yusei replied.

"Of course I know! The difference is..." Crow tried. "The difference is... well... SHUT UP!" Crow said as he rushed to class.

"What did I tell you? You might need these classes" he said to Crow who didnt hear as he was already at the school entrance.

When they went into the class room everyone was already there. Shortly after they arrived Dr. Crowler went into the class with a big grin on his face.

"Now, class!" he started. "Welcome to Duel Academy! Im Dr. Velian Crowler and will be your teacher in the most basic thing of duel monsters! Of course, that if you already know the basics," he said in a mocking tone. "Now, first we will do a quick checkthrough on your basic knowledge. First, can anyone tell us about all different groups of duel monster cards?" He looked at the students, and there were some Obelisks, few Ras and one Slifer raising their hand; Yusei was the only one from Slifer who seemed to know. "Yes, Alexis?" he said as he looked at the blond girl.

"Thank you doctor", she said as she began. "Duel monster cards can be grouped into the normal monster cards, fusion monster cards, ritual monster cards, effect monster cards, trap cards and spell cards. Trap cards can be divided into the normal trap cards, counter trap cards and continues trap card. Spell cards can be divided into the normal spell cards, quick spell cards, equip spell cards, ritual spell cards, continues spell cards and field spell cards". As she ended her meaning, everyone looked amazed at her knowledge (except Crow who was half snoozing).

"Excellent, Alexis!" Crowler praised her. "Of course, I wouldnt expect anything less from an Obelisk!".

"Thank you" Alexis answared and sat down.

"Now, can anyone describe to the class what a field spell is"? However, instead of choosing some one who raised their hand, Crowler looked at row where all the Slifers sat, and looked at Syrus. "You!" he pointed at Syrus.

"Um, yes?" he said nervously.

"Describe to the class what a field spell is".

"Oh, right, a field spell is..." he nervoulsy tried to answer. " A field spell is..." he tried again only to be mocked and insulted by all the Obelisks, much to Alexis and Akis discust.

"Ok, sit down" he ordered Syrus. "Its really not that hard to answer, but I shouldnt really have expected much from a Slifer" he said as all the other Obelisks laughed.

"You know you shouldnt really be mocking us Slifers" Jaden said.

"Huh?" Crowler said confused.

"I mean, you lost to me, and im a Slifer. So every time you diss us, you just diss yourself!" Jaden said with a smile, wich made Crowler furious, but Jaden just did the victory sign to everyone. Alexis was quite impressed that the Slifer was able to talk back to Crowler. Just as Jaden dissed Crowler, Crow woke up and decided to have some fun of his own.

"Yeah, being beaten by the Kuriboh head is quite impressive" he said teasingly.

"And what do you mean by that?" Jaden and Crowler asked.

"I mean, that guy is so weak that its a wonder to be beaten by him!" Crow said in a mocking manner.

"HEY! PICKING A FIGHT M-HEAD!" Jaden asked.

"Sure, come on!" Crow answared.

"Both of you, you are in the middle of class! Thats it, detention for both of you!" Crowler screamed.

"SAY WHAT!" Jaden and Crow screamed even louder.

"Anyway, lets move on!" Crowler said still angry of being humiliated by the drop-out boy, so he decided to take out his anger on somebody else, until he spoted Yusei. He then had an evil grin on his face. "Yusei Fudo, could you explain to the class how all the different types of spell cards work!" As he said this, most students whispered about how hard of a question Crowler asked, as its difficult enough to know and just line up the different card types. However, Yusei just answered without problems.

"Normal spells are the basic kinds of cards used. After being activated, they are sent to the graveyard, however some spell cards such as Swords of Reaveling Light can stay more than one turn on the field, if the card says so. Qucik Spells can be activated like spell cards, but can also be activated during the opponents turn if you set them before hand. Unlike normal spells, they cant be activated the turn they are set. Equip spells can after being played, equip themself to a monster, and stays on the field until the equiped monster leaves the field or is flipped face-down. Equip spells gives the equiped monster special effect while equiped, such as Fairy Meteor Crush can make the equiped monster inflict piercing battle damage. Also, as the the effect given to the equiped monster is not a monster effect, but a card effect, the equip spell must be removed from the field to negate the equiped monsters given effect. Ritual spells are used to ritual summon ritual monsters from the players hand by tributing monsters whos level is equal to the ritual monster. Certain ritual monsters have a corresponding ritual spell, wich is why certain player only use certain ritual spells. The ritual spell "Advanced Ritual Art" is the most common ritual spell used since it allows any player to ritual summon any ritual monster from their hand by sending a normal monster from their deck to the graveyard. Finaly, there is the field spell cards placed in the seperate field card zone. Field spells have effects that effects the whole field, and with the modern Solid Vision when a field spell is activated, the surroundings turns into an area resembling the art on the field spell. Even though the field spell is in a seperate area from the spell and trap cards zone, it is still counted a spell card you control, and will work well with the equip spell Mage Power." Yusei finally ended, wich made Crowler surprised that there is an exceptionally smart student in the Slifer Red.

"Excellent, Yusei Fudo!" Crowler happily praised him. "It seems there exist some talent in the drop-out dorm after all!" he said in a happy tone.

After Crowlers lesson, they all had gym class. They all waore the same uniform, a white sweater jacket with lilac lines and DA standing on their left chest. While they were standing in line, a beutiful middle-aged women with red hair appeared in front of the students.

"Hello! Im Miss Fonda Fontaine, bu you can just call me Fontaine!" She smiled winking wich made the some boys capitivated. "Im the gym teacher and also the school nurse, so please come to me if you have any injuries! Now lets start of with 10 laps around the hall!"

"WHAT!" a few students bursted into schock.

The whole hall was around 20m wide, and there was a course around where everyone could keep track. They would in total run 628 m, if you counted the diameter times pi(3.14), times 10. As everyone lined up, Fondaine said "start" and everyone began running.

1st lap: Everything was ok.

2nd lap: Syrus suddenly ran from the looker room and joined in the others, with a weird and pervy smile on his face. A few students were a little tired.

3rd lap: Most students were exhausted, except Yusei and Jack who were running without showing fatigue.

4th lap: A few students stopped running and fell to the ground exhausted. Included persons were: Syrus, most slifers, few Ras and a handful of Obelisks.

5th lap: Most students fell to the ground completly fatigued. Included: all remaining Slifers except Jaden, Yusei, Crow and Jack. Most Ras and Obelisks also fell to the ground.

6th lap: Most of the students collapsed in the middle of the track, meaning they never finished the lap. Some stopped running and went to the other who were doing push-ups and sitt-up until the other were finished.

7th lap: Almost all students fell. Remaining runners: Yusei, Jaden, Crow, Alexis, Aki, Jack, Chazz and Bastion, including 3 random students.

8th lap: Crow started a fight with Jaden, and they started competing with each other to see would run the most laps, and they started running faster. Alexis and Aki were to fatigued to continues, so they rested. Bastion also seemed to be at his limit, so he decided to rest. The 3 other random students collapsed in the middle of the lap.

9th lap: As the remaining finished their 8th lap and was going to begin on their 9th, Jaden and Crow were already on their 11th lap as they were still competing. Chazz fell on his knees as he was also to fatigued to continue. The remaining who has yet to finish: Yusei and Jack.

10th lap: Yusei and Jack finished their laps and decided to sit down and watch while Jaden and Crow raced with each other. Most students cheered for the both of them, som cheered for Jaden, som cheering for Crow. Other arrogant Obelisks decided to leave, including Chazz.

20th lap: Before both racers could reach the finish line, they both fell because of fatigue (no surprise since they were running non-stop 1256m). Everyone cheeredas they bothe crawled to he finishing line. As Crow was about to touch the line, he collapsed from fatigue, giving the win to Jaden.

"Congratz, Jaden!" Fondain congratulated. "Altough this was unexpected, it has inspired most students here! I think next time we should make a 20 laps race!" Fondaine smiled happily, much to the others students dismay as they were all schocked by this.

In the evening, Yusei sat on a chair beside Crow who sleeped in the school infirmary. As Crow woke up, he asked who won the race.

"Jaden" Yusei answered.

"Damn it!" Crow sweared. "Next time, I will beat him!" Crow said determined.

"Well, thanks to you two we have to run 20 laps next gym class" Yusei said as he looked at Crow with fierce eyes.

"Um, sorry" Crow said a little ashamed of himself. Its not so ofet anyone could get on Yuseis nerves.

"Its ok", Yusei said with a smile. "Its only natural that this would happen. I mean, you and Jack used to compete all the time".

"Yeah" Crow said happy as Yusei wasnt mad at him. "Anyway lets go!"

"Yeah, Miss Fondaine said that you werent seriously fatigued, and that we could leave when you woke up".

"I dont know if she was expecting that or just didnt want us here" Crow laughed.

As they went home to the Red Dorm, they saw Syrus walking away with a happy face.

"Wonder were he is running of to?" Crow asked.

Later the night, Syrus was sneaking in to the girls dorm. What he didnt know was that most girls were bathing right about now. Alexis and her two friends Jasmine and Mindy were in the bath, not knowing Syrus was sneaking around outside.

"That Slifer, Jaden, he is totaly uncool!" Jasmine said.

"Yeah, he has absolutly no respect for the teachers! What do you think, Lex?" Mindy asked Alexis.

"I think it was rather cool of him" Alexis said nonchalant. "Other than that, he is quite interresting".

"Interresting?" Mindy asked.

"Well, he deafeted Crowler, so its really no surprise if anyone would fing him interrestin" Jasmine commented. "Hey, what about the other guy, Yusei?"

"He is a looker" Mindy admitted. "His dueling skills are so amazing! And during the lesson today, when he talked about spell cards; he is a genius! Why is such a top-student living with the drop-outs?"

"And the there is that guy Crow" Jasmine started. "He seems quite immature, but he is also cute in a way".

"Hey, noticed the tattoos Yusei and Crow have on their face?" Mindy asked. "They were probably members in some cool dueling gang!"

"Rebels? That is hot!" Jasmine said as she and Mindy pictured Yusei and crow wearing typical street punk clothes in an alley with some shady figures. Alexis however just looked at the stary sky.

Syrus was sneaking around looking for Alexis. Earlier during gym class, he found a love letter from Alexis in his locker that read:

_I have always loved you from the moment my eyes layd eyes on you._

_Meet me at the girls dorm tonight were I will be waiting for you, my love._

_From: Alexis 3_

Syrus was flowing with self-confidence, wich seemed to puzzle Jaden and Chumly during the day. He had never felt this way unless he had a dream about Dark Magician Girl, and when he woke up during the morning, he would mostly be sad over that it was only a dream.

"Tonight, I will be a man!" he said proudly to himself. He then heard noices coming from the bath. He thought for himself that it would be ok to take sneak. When he peeped, he was shocked to see Alexis naked. He didnt see the front, but he saw her washing her hair with her back against Syrus. Syrus was litteraly stunned and as he fell, he screamed in his head: "THE DAY I BECOME A MAN IS FINALY HERE!" While thinking of doing M-rated things with Alexis.

"HELP, THERE IS A PERV SNEAKING AROUND HERE!" a girl screamed.

Syrus thought it was him the girl meant, so he ran away in panic, only to end up in a place surrounded by girls.

"A pervert!" all the girls screamed.

"No wait, im not..." he tried but before that he was tied up by Alexis.

"Ill take care of this, she told the other girls, and she went to the girls lobby and began interrogating him.

"So let me get this straight" Alexis said. "You found a letter in your looker room, that was adressed from me, telling you to come to the girls dorm at night? It reeks of attempts to try to expell someone" Alexis said.

"So what will we do, expel him?" Mindy asked.

"No, wait I have a better idea" Alexis said.

Back at the Slifer Dorm, Jaden, Yusei and Crow were playing the newest game Mario Kart 3DS. Yusei won the first race, with Jaden coming secon and Crow third.

"You cant win over the next king of games!" Jaden said to Crow.

"Hmph, it was only because you made me fall of the road!" Crow answered back to Jaden.

"Guys, stop it. Jaden, you have a messege" Yusei said to both of them and pointed at Jadens PDA. As Jaden went to the PDA, there was an e-mail on the screen. When he oppened it, it said:

_Jaden Yuki._

_I challange you to a duel._

_If you want to see Syrus again, you better come to the girls dorm immedietly._

"Whats he gotten himself in now?" Jaden asked.

"Who knows, we saw him leaving this evening" Crow answered.

"Lets go" Yusei said.

"Are you coming?" Jaden asked Yusei.

"He is a friend, and its only natural to help them out" Yusei answered.

"Yeah, and besides, it will be fun to watch you lose" Crow said as he walked out the door.

"No way im gona lose this!" Jaden declared when they walked out. They found a row boat and decided to use it to make it to the girls dorm. When they arrived, Syrus was binded by the three girls.

"Yo Sy," Jaden greeted. "Whats up?".

"Well, to make a long story short..." Syrus said.

"Your little friend here tresspassed into the girls dorm" Alexis said. "And now that you have, you have no choise but to duel us. If you win, we will look over this. However, if you lose..."

"We are expelled" Yusei said, while Crow looked worried.

"What! We are going to get expelled because our friend peeped!" Crow asked shocked.

"That is if we lose!" Jaden said. "You are on Alexis!" Jaden said as he prepered his duel disk.

"Bring it on!" Alexis said, prepering her duel disk.

They both rowed out to the middle of the lake, and within a flash, the duel began.

"DUEL!" both players said, drawing their hand.

Jaden:4000

Alexis:4000

"Ladies first!" Alexis said drawing. "I summon Etoile Cyber! (1200/1600) I set one card and end my turn."

"My turn, draw! I activate King of the Swamps effect! This card lets me add a Polymerization to my hand by sending it to the graveyard. And while im at it, I activate Polymerization! I fuse my Elemental HERO Avian and Burstinatrix, to fusion summon: Elemental HERO Flame Wingman!" (2100/1200) "Attack her Etoile Cyber!" he declared as his monster charged against the cyber girl.

"I activate my trap: Butterflyoke!" As she activated her trap, a swarm of butterflies appeared and made Flame Wingman crouch.

"What the...?" Jaden asked.

"When a monster declares an attack, I can activate Butterflyoke and change the attacking monster to defense mode. Also, either players main phase or battle phase, I can switch the monsters battle position" Alexis explained.

"Sweet trap!" Jaden complimented. "I throw a face down and call it a turn".

"My turn, draw! I summon Blade Skater! (1400/1500). Battle!" She declared. "Blade Skater attacks Flame Wingman!

"My Wingman!" Jaden shouted as his monster was destroyed.

"Now my Etoile Cyber attack! Etoile Cybers monster effect activates!" Alexis continued. "When this card attack directly, it gains 500 atk during damage calculation only!" (1200-1700)

"Argh!" Jaden moaned as he was attacked directly.

Jaden:2300

"Now, during my main phase 2, I activate Polymerization! Fusing my Etoile Cyber with my Blade Skater!" She said as the two monster were sucked into a vortex that started to glitter. "Shining stars on the ice, dances through the glittering diamond dust. Fusion Summon!" Out of the vortex came an ice-skater monster dancing around with ice crystals flying around. "My prima, Cyber Blader! (2100/800).

"Whoa, awesome!" Jaden praised the newly summoned monster.

"You turn, now, what will you do?" she asked Jaden.

"What I have always been doing; get my game on!" Jaden answered with a smile as he drew his card. "I summon Elemental HERO Sparkman!(1600/1400). Attack Sparkman!"

"But why?" Alexis asked. "Are you trying to get yourself defeated or..."

"Or I can just do this; Ego-Boost!" He said as he activated his face-down card. "When a monster declares an attack, I can activate this card and target one monster on the field, and that monster gains 1000 attack!" Jaden said as he activated it (Sparkman: 1600-2600).

Alexis:3500.

However, Cyber Blader was still on the field.

"What the?" Jaden asked confused.

"When my opponent controls only one monster, Cyber Blader cant be destroyed by battle" Alexis explained.

"Tsch, at the end of the battle phase, Sparkmans attack returns to normal (2600-1600). I throw a face down and your turn."

"My turn, draw!" Alexis said as she looked at the cards she drew with a smile. "I activate Megamorph! Any monster equiped with Megamorph has its attack doubled!"

"But that is only if the controlers life points are lower than the opponents" Yusei said. "Equiping it to Cyber Blader will make its attack 1050" Yusei explained.

"Who said I was going to equip it to my Cyber Blader?" Alexis grinned. "I equip Megamorph to Sparkman!" she said as the image of Magemaroph dissapeared into Sparkmans body as it crouched because of Megamorphs effect. (1600-800).

"My Sparkman!" Jaden shouted as his monster was weakened.

"Now my Cyber Blader attack!" She ordered her monster.

Jaden: 1000

"Jaden!" Syrus cried for his friend.

"I think its pretty clear who the winner is" Myndy said.

"Yeah, at Alexis next turn, you are going to have to swim home again" Jasmine said. "However, we will forgive you if you swim home without clothes on" she said in a mean matter.

"Thats sexuall harrasment!" Syrus cried.

"Come from the guy who was peeping around in the girls dorm!" Jasmine and Mindy said.

"Syrus, I know you are a teenager and so, but come on!" Crow said.

"Dont worry, It will work out somehow" Yusei said, as he saw that Jaden smiling, showing that he enjoyed the duel.

"And how will it work out? You have only one card left in your hand, what difference will the next draw make?"

"Alexis" Jaden said her name. "You should probably know that in a duel, one draw can make all the difference! My turn; draw!" Jaden said as he declared his draw phase. "I activate pot of Greed, and I draw two more cards thanks to its effect!" Jaden said as the pot of greed appeared on the field. "Come on deck, dont fail me now" he thought for himself as he drew two cards: Elemental Hero Clayman and Miracle Fusion. When Jaden saw his cards, he smiled as if he knew he was going to win. "Sweet! I activate Miracle Fusion, wich lets me fusion summon using fusion material monsters in my graveyard by banishing them! I fuse my Elemental Hero Sparkman with my King of Swamps in my graveyard!" Jaden said as he activated Miracle Fusion. Sparkman and King of Swamps then dissapered in a vortex, and when they dissapeared there lightning bolts coming from the vortex. "The hero of thunder, strikes down on the enemy. The heart of the giant hero, strike down!" Jaden chanted as his monster appeared from the vortex. It was a giant earing lightning golden armor, with a blue orb with electricity on its chest. "Fusion Summon. Elemental Hero Thunder Giant!"

"Awesome Jay!" Syrus cheered.

"See, it worked out" Yusei said while smiling.

"I activate Thunder Giants effect! By discarding on card from my hand, I can select a monster whos original attack is lower than this card and destroy it!" Jaden said as he sent Clayman to the graveyard.

"My Cyber Blader!" Alexis said as her monster was destroyed.

"Now Thunder Giant, attack Alexis directly!" Jaden declared as his monster attacked with thunder.

Alexis: 1100

"Now their life points are equal" Crow said.

"The next draw will decide it" Yusei said, as Jaden ended his turn.

"My turn, draw!" Alexis said as she drew her card. "I summon Cyber Tutu!" (1000/800) A cute girl wearing a tutu and a blue transparent mask before her eyes. "Battle!" Alexis declared.

"What!" Jaden asked confused as she declared battle.

"When all monsters on my opponents field has higher attack than Cyber Tutu, she can attack directly!" Alexis explained. "Go Cyber Tutu!" She declared as her monster raced against Jaden.

"Jaden!" Syrus cried.

"If this attack lands, he is done for!" Crow said.

"Not so fast! I activate A Hero Emerges. When you declare an attack, you can choose 1 random card from my hand, if its a monster..."

"You can special summon it" Alexis ended the meaning. "But you have only 1 card in your hand so..."

"So if its a monster, I can special Summon it! Come, Winged Kuriboh!" (300/200). A little furball appeared and strethed its arms as to protect Jaden. "And since Cyber Tutu can only attack directly if all monsters have higher attack than her, her direct attack is cancelled!" Jaden proclaimed.

"Alright, Jaden won!" Syrus cheered.

"No, not yet" Yusei said. "You can never be sure you have won until the opponents life is zero." Yusei said to Syrus.

"Yeah, even if your friend summoned that little furball, it doesnt mean you have already won! Right, Alexis?" Mindy asked Alexis who just stood there silently.

"Alexis?" Jasmine asked worried.

"Turn... end" Alexis declared as she sighed.

"Alexis!" Jasmine and Mindy cried.

"My turn, draw!" Jaden said. "Thunder Giant, attack Cyber Tutu!" Jaden declaired as he ended the duel.

Alexis: 0

"Alexis!" J and M cried as Alexis tripped.

"Thats game!" Jaden said as he pointed his index and long finger while winking. "And as per our agreement, you will let us go, right?"

Yeah, sure" Alexis said as she admitted she was defeated. "Jaden".

"What?"

Alexis managed to stand up again and looked Jaden face-to-face. "Would you like to Duel again some other time?" she asked.

"Of course, im ready anytime!" Jaden said as he pointed to himself with his thumb. "Well, see ya" he said as they headed back to their dorm, while Alexis looked after.

"This year," she thought for herself, "is going to be more interresting than I imagined".

* * *

**So, I hope you like this chapter! Took me two days to finish.**

**As many of you readers have asked if Leo and Luna will appear, I will now put an stop to your wondering: Yes, they will appear in my fanfic. When I wont tell, but it will be rather soon.**

**Also, the duel you just read was different from the anime, because I want to write something that only I have written, something original. I hope you like my version of Alexis and Jadens first duel!:)**

**Butterflyoke is a card introduced in Galactic Overlord, and yesterday, at the sneak peek in my local store, I drew that card and used it during the tournement. I came third placeT_T (I really wanted that game mat). Other rare card I drew were: Cardcar D, secret rare, Hieratic Dragon of Sutekh, ultimate rare and Hieratic Dragon of Gebeb, super rare. What I mostly wanted was Shark Drake, as I run a banishark deck similar to Ryougas from YuGiOh ZEXAL.**

**Please review and see ya next time!:)**


	5. Chapter 5: Transcendent Wings

Chapter 5: Transcendent Wings.

Out in the ocean, a fleet was heading in to Academy Island. The crew didnt know what their mission was, but they thought it was probably something big since it was requested by Maximillion Pegasus himself, and that why the captain, the only on who new the true objective about their mission, decided to to use a whole fleet. In the cargo, there were many boxes from Industrial Illusion adressed to Academy Island.

"Academy Island is in sight at 12 o clock" a pilot reported to the captain. "Now, could you please tell us what this mission is?"

"Very well," the captain said. "Our mission is... to deliver all the cargo wich is actually boxes of booster packs to that island!"

"WTF!" all the other crews bursted in shock one piece-style.

Today at the Duel Academy, there was going to be a one day tournament, where every player is given 5 packs from two sets, Cybernetic Revolution and Elemental Energy. The winner was going to be given a playmat with two monsters on it, one monster looked like a mechanic dragon with three different shaped heads and one looked like an angel with shining wings and armor.

In the Slifer Red Dorm, Jaden was snoring loudly as Syrus was praying in front of a poster of Slifer with a headband with three monster reborns.

"Dear Slifer, may your luck come my way" Syrus prayed, and when he finished, he went to Jaden and tried to wake him up. "Hey Jaden, wake up!" he tried only to be sucker punched by Jaden.

"Its over 9000!" he shouted in his sleep while stretching out his arms.

"Your score is going to be over -9000..." Syrus said as he walked out the door and went to the academy building. Today was going to be a written exam, and after that there was going to be a promotion exam were dorm mates was going to duel each other, were the winner could be promoted. The promotion exam was going to be simultaneously with the one day tournament, so the winner of the tournamet wouldnt only be promoted one dorm, he would also get awesome prizes! The time was 8:09 in the morning, and the test was going to begin at 8:30 and end 10:00

8:56

"CRAP IM LATE!" Jaden shoued when he checked the time. He skipped breakfeast and rushed to the shool building where he stumbled upon an old lady trying to push a van upside the hill. "Ill be late" Jaden thought for himself. "But oh well, no I have an excuse for being late!" Jaden said as he went to the lady and helped.

At the hall were everyone was having their test, it was quiet, and you could only hear the noise of pens being used on papper. Everyone was focused on their own test, and answered as much as they could.

*SNOREEE*

Well... almost, cause there was a blue haired kid sleeping on his test sheets- Syrus. He and Jaden have been cramming the whole test last night, and it was the day after Jaden saved himself and Syrus from being expelled, so you couldnt really blame him if you knew what he went through last night, but since it was only a handfull of people who could understand why he was tired, a big percent of the other students were rather pissed at him.

9:34

Jaden suddenly rushed into the hall to his seat beside Syrus and woke him up.

"Sy, wake up!" Jaden shaked at his friend who woke up.

"JADEN, WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN! ITS LESS THAN A HALF HOUR LEFT OF THE TEST, AND YOU COME NOW!" Syrus screamed at his friend.

"I was helping an old lady..." Jaden said as Syrus stared at him with disbelief.

"Hey, will you two keep it down?" Yusei said from his seat behind. "We need to concentrate and all the others need to" he whispered as he pointed to all the other students who stared at the duo with a death glare.

"Hehe, sorry" Jaden said in a normal tune.

"HEY, SHUT UP!" Crow screamed from his seat as he finally snapped from having to hear Syrus snoring in 20 minutes and screaming 1 minute ago.

"HEY YOU, SHUT UP!" Chazz screamed from his seat in a louder volume.

"SHUT UP!" another student said in a louder voice.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" another student screamed in an even louder voice.

"YOU SHUT UP!" another student screamed a much louder voice. And so it continued until the whole classroom was full of people screaming at each other to shut up, and those who didnt scream had to suffer the lound volume i the room. Guess everyone got pissed by Syrus and finally snapped because of Jaden.

"Everyone, be quiet!" a voice said not in a loud tune, but enough for everyone to hear and shut up. It was professor Banner who sat at the desk and stared at everyone."Jaden, take your seat. Now class, there is 20 minutes left, and you may now do the last question on your papper." With that, everyone turned to the last page and read the following question:

_In Duel Monsters, there exists many strong monsters, and everyone has their own view on wich is the strongest. Name the monster you consider the strongest, and write support to your opinion._

This question is maybe the easiest, yet hardest question you could ask a duelist. In the early dawn of the game, the answer would have been Blue-Eyes White Dragon, but as the game has evolved, its quiet hard to tell., and its even harder to evaluate. But everyone did their best in answering. Here are some answers:

Jaden: Dark Magician of course! Its the king of games ace monster and its totally sweet too! With the right deck and trust this can be the strongest monster ever! Heck, I would want his autograph!

Syrus: Cyber End Dragon. Its my brothers ace monster, and witha n attack power of 4000, plus piercing battle damage, this is quite an intimidating monsterT_T.

Bastion: Chaos Emperor Dragon- Envoy of the End. Its ability to send every card on the field and the hand to the graveyard, inflicting 300 points of damage for every card sent is an ability to be feared. As the only known copy of this card is owned by Seto Kaiba, the only on being able to rival the king of games, this is truly a card to be feared.

Yusei: Black Luster Soldier- Envoy of the Beginning. As there are few cards I would consider the "strongest", this would be my choice. It has the ability to either banish one of the opponents monster, or slaughter the opponents entire field, and possibly eliminate the opponent the turn it was summoned if it was mid duel. In this sense, Chaos Emperor Dragon would also be one of my choices, but since this card is the only one of the duo to be allowed in official tournaments, I would say this is the currently strongest beatstick created.

Crow: D.D. Crow. Why? Because it shares the same name as me, Crow-sama, the best duelist on the island!

After writing the answer, Jaden quickly checked all the other questions he missed, wich was basicly about activation timing and damage calculation. He did his best, but managed to anser a few questions before he had to turn it in/put down his pencil (dont know how they end tests at that island).

After lunch, the registration for the tournament began. Every particapent was given 5 packs of Cybernetic Revolution and five packs of Elemental Energy. There was no participant fee, so the only thing that prevented you from entering was low self-esteem (*cough**cough* looking at Syrus who is not participating *cough**chough*), or lack of interest. Everyone had 30 minutes to open the pack and update their deck if they wanted.

Jaden, who somehow fell asleep in the dining hall, rushed to the registration hall.

"Hey, got some place left for me?" Jaden asked while panting.

"Well, you are lucky, registration is still open, but not much time left for updating" the girl in the checkout said as she pointed to a digital clock while registrating Jaden. It was 1 minute left until the tournament+exam began. "Here, this is for participating, but I doubt they will help you" she said as she handed over 10 boster packs while Jaden looked relieved that he made it, but dissapointed because he will have no time to add new cards to his deck.

"Darn" Jaden said as he headed to the tournament hall, before he ran into the old women he helped earlier.

"Well hello!" she said with a bright smile. "You are the young lad who helped me out earlier, right?" she asked. "Thank you so much!"

"Hey, no prob! Im happy to help" Jaden said with a smile on his face. "Sorry, but I have to run now!" he said and tried to run, only to be stopped by the old lady.

"Wait" she said as she searched her pocket. She then picked up a card and gave it to Jaden. "As a reward for helping me out!" she said before walking away.

"Sweet! Thanks!" Jaden said as he rushed to the hall. Inside, a lot of other student waited for the tournament to begin. Then, Chancellor Sheppard appeared on the big screen and welcommed everyone.

"Welcome everyone! Im happy to see that here are many brave students participating! Now without further ado, let the tournament begin!" he said as everyone cheered, before he continued: "But first, lets explain the rules!" he said as everyone let out a sigh of dissapointement. "The duels will be simple one-on-one matches, where the winner advances to the next finals. Your opponent will be announced on your own PDA. Also, some of you might be promoted to the next dorm!" he said as everyone complained about when the tournament would begun, and Sheppard understood their eagerness. "Well, since everyone is getting impatient, let the tournament begin!"

Jaden smiled with excitement as he thought about who he wanted to duel. He mostly wanted to duel Yusei, but he also wanted to duel Chazz or Bastion before he saw Crow staring at him holding his PDA with a hard grip, and then he felt his PDA vibrating, and on the screen it said:

**FIRST ROUND: JADEN YUKI VS. CROW HOGAN.**

"Finally, we can settle this Crow said glaring at Jaden.

"Yeah, lets finish thsi little fight once and for all!" Jaden said as they went to a duel field. They shuffled each others deck and handed them over, went to their position and waited for the signal for the first round to begin. On the screen there was a count down, and when there were five seconds left everyone began countdowning.

5... 4...3...2...1...START!

"DUELL!" all the duelists said as they each started their duel.

"I start!" Jaden said as he drew his card. "I set a monster and throw a face down!" Jaden said as he set a monster and a card. "I call it a turn!"

"My move, draw!" Crow said as he drew a card from his black-orange coloured duel disk. "I start with Mystical Space Typhoon on your facedown card!" Crow said as he destroyed Jadens face down card: Drain Shield. "Now with that trap gone, I summon the tuner monster, Blackwing- Mistral the Silver Shield!" he said as a small bird appeared (100/1800)."

"Tuner monster?" Alexis thought for herself as she remebered the words the rose haired duelist said to her the first time she saw a synchro monster. _"A year with synchro users wont be boring",_ she replayed for herself. "Does that mean this Crow guy is a synchro user too?"

"Next, I special summon Blackwing- Bora the Spear!" he said as a bigger man lloking bird with a spear on its hand appeared (1700/800). "Bora the Spear can be special summoned from my hand when I control another "Blackwing" Monster other then "Blackwing- Bora the Spear", Crow explained to a confused Jaden. "Now, I tune my level 4, Bora the Spear to my level 2, Mistral the Silver Shield!" Crow howled as the latter monster turned into to green rings floating in the air.

"I was right, another synchro user!" Alexis claimed for herself as all the other students mumbled about what they were seeing.

"Pitch-dark power" Crow chanted as Bora turned into four shining stars inside the rings, "rests upon the wings that stirs the winds of heaven! SYnchro Summon!" An exploding flash of light appeared, and from it a birdman like creature with grey feathers, black armor and a shotgun appeared. "Gust fiercly, Blackwing Armed Wing!"

"No way." Jaden said shocked and surprised. "You too?"

"Did you really think Yusei was the only one who could synchro summon?" Crow asked. "Blackwing Armed Wing, attack his face down monster!" Crow declared as his monster attacked his face down card: Elemental HERO Clayman. "Blackwing Armed Wings effect activates! When this card attacks a defense position monster, he gains 500 attack!" Crow declared (2300-2800). "Also, if you thought you were safe, then you are not: Armed Wing inflicts piercing battle damage!" Crow said as his monster destroyed Clayman.

Jaden: 4000-3200.

"Hows that?" Crow asked.

"Could have been worse" Jaden said, wich seemed to irritate Crow over the fact that Jaden wasnt fazed by this.

"Hmph, I set two cards and end my turn".

"My turn, draw!" Jaden said as he looked at the card he drew: Polymerization. "Yes!" Jaden thought for himself when he looked at his hand. "I activate The Warrior Returning Alive, wich allows me to add one warrior type monster from my grave to my hand, and I choose of course Clayman! I then activate polymaerization, fusing Clayman and Bubbleman in my hand to summon Elemental HERO Mudballman!(1800/3000). I throw a facedown and call it a turn!" Jaden said as ended his turn.

"Draw!" Crow said with a serious look on his face. "Last turn was just a warm up, now im serious!" Crow said as he began his turn. "If the only face up monster I control is a Blackwing monster, I can special summon Blackwing- Gladius the Midnight Sun!(800/1500). I then activate Card of Sacnctity, wich allows both players to draw until the both have 6 cards in their hand!" Crow drew six new cards from his deck while Jaden drew five. "When Blackwing- Breexe the Zephyr is added from my deck to my hand by the effect of a trap, spell or monster effect, I can special summon it!(1100/300). Next, I activte my face down card: Card Destruction!" Jaden groaned as he discarded his hand and drew six new cards. "Then I activate my other facedown card: Call of the Haunted! I resurrect Blackwing- Gust the Blackblast!"(900/1400).

"Wait, are you gonna...?" Jaden asked as he noticed the level on the monster.

"Yep! I tune my level 2, Blackwing- Gust the Blackblast, my level 3, Blackwing- Gladius the Midnight Sun to my level 3 Blackwing- Breeze the Zephyr!" he shouted as the monsters prepered for a synchro summon. Zephyr became three green floating rings while Gladius and Gust became five shining lights. "A fiecly gusting storm! The will of steel and the speed of light, create its ultimate form! Synchro Summon! Blackwing- Silverwind the Ascendent!"(2800/2000) Out of the light a tall birdman like creature appeared with orange armor(?), grey feather and a long katana.

"Two synchro monsters" Alexis noted on Crows field.

"But I have still my normal summon left! I summon Blackwing- Shura the Blue Flame(1800/1200)! And when I control a blackwing monster other than this card, I can special summon the tuner Blackwing- Gale the Whirlwind!"(1300/400).

"Another tuner!" Jaden groaned.

"Of course!" Crow said. "Last turn was just a warm up, this is the finishing blow! I tune my level 4 Blackwing- Shura the Blue Flame with my level 3 Blackwing- Gale the Whirlwind!" He said as he performed his third synchro summon. "Dark tainted gales, become the wings that will soar to the domains of god! Synchro summon! Blackwing Armor Master!"(2500/1500). From the light a man appeared, covered in a black armor with ornage stripes, just like Crows Duel Disk. In the mouth of its beak, there was an eye, and it had great black wings.

"This makes the 10th monster he has summoned" Alexis thought for herself.

"A deck capable of quickly swarming the field with low level monster, and synchro summoning multiple monster in one turn, plus cards able to resore the hand, increasing the decks speed. This deck is faster than any deck known- is this the power of a synchro user? Is this a Blackwing deck?" Bastion thought for himself as he watched Jadens and Crows duel from the stands.

"Hows that!" Crow said.

"Sweet! This is totally what a duel should be like!" Jaden happily cheered lika a kid, wich seemed to tik Crow a bit.

"Hmph, we'll see how long you can keep that smile on your face! Armor Master, attack Mudballman!" he ordered as the monster charged.

"But why? Mudballmans defense is 3000, and your monsters attack is 2500, you will take..." Jaden said confused before being interrupted by Crow.

"Blackwing Armor Master cant be destroyed by battle, and the controller take no battle damage from this card" Crow explained.

"No damage and it cant be destroyed by battle?" Alexis questioned herself.

"An effect truly worthy to a monster bearing the name "Armor Master"" Bastion whispered.

When Armor Master landed its attack, a wedge was pierced into Mudballman.

"You just wasted an attack, my Mudballman is in one piece!" Jaden bragged.

"Yeah, but not for long" Crow said. "Look at your monster!" Crow ordered, and Jaden unwillingly followed, and noticed a wedge on the spot were Armor Master attacked.

"What the...?" Jaden asked.

"Any monster Blackwing Armor Master attacks is placed with a wedge counter" Crow explained. "And by removing a wedge counter from a monster, that onster attack and defense becomes 0"

"Wait, that means...!"

"Yes, it means these next two blows will end this!" Armed Wing, attack Mudballman! Armed Wings effect: when this card battles a defense position monster, it gains 500 attack during damage calculation! (2300-2800)

Jaden: 3200-400

"JADEN!" Syrus screamed from the seat.

"Its no use, TAKE THIS!" Crow ordered his final monster to attack.

"Wait just a sec, I activate my facedown card: A Hero Emerges!"

"A hero what?"

"You pick one random card from my hand, and if its a monster, I can special summon it!"

Jaden said this with a poker face, as he looked on his hand: Fusion Gate, Fusion Sage, Fusion Recovery, Winged Kurioboh, Fusion Weapon and Elemental Hero Sparkman. Only 2 of 6 cards were monsters, and if Crow picked the wrong card, he would loose the duel.

"Fine then!" Crow irritatingly said. "I choose..."

_"The card to the right..."_ Jaden prayed for himself.

"... the card to the right!"

"Yes, because thanks to you, I can survive another round! I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in defense mode!"(1600/1400)

"Tch, seemd you survived this round" Crow said as his monster destroyed Sparkman. "Fine, lets see what you can do this next round".

"You bet were gonna!" Jaden said as he was about to draw. In this situation right now, there was only one card that could save him, and as he draw, he could hear Winged Kuribohs voice. "Yes! We won this one partner".

"Hmph, there is nothing in your deck that could save you now, so why dont you just..." Crow was trying to say before Jaden made his move.

"I summon Winged Kuriboh in attack mode!"(300/200) Everyone else giggled a little when Jaden summoned the fairy, while Crow was down right pissed.

"But... I... You... F*CK YOU JADEN!" Crow screamed of anger.

"I thow a face down and end my turn!" Jaden said as he smirked.

"Why you... draw!" Crow said as he went directly to the battle phase _"I know your plan Jaden Yuki. You are planning to use Winged Kuribohs effect to negate any battle damage you take when its destroyed and sent to the graveyard. However, that effect only applies when its sent to the graveyard, and before that happens..." _Crow thought as he looked at the card in his hand: D. . "_...I will banish that furball before it reaches the graveyard, and without Winged Kuribohs effect, you will lose!" _"Armed Wing, attack his furball!"

_"Now!"_ he thought for himself. "I activate Transcendent Wings!By sending 2 cards from my hand and 1 Winged Kuriboh I control, I can summon Winged Kuriboh LV10!"(300/200).

"What difference will that do, I will just kill you with him instead!" Crow said as he ordered his monster to attack.

"Wont do because I activate Winged Kuriboh LV10s effect! During my opponents battle phase, I can send this card to the graveyard, destroy all face up attack position monsters, and inflict damge equal to the monsters attack!" Jaden declared.

"But that will mean..." Crow tried to say.

"He will take 7600 points of damage" Bastion realized.

"Go! Transcendent Wings!" Jaden declared as Winged Kuriboh LV10 turned into a flash of light and destroyed all of Crows monster, and thus erasing his life points.

Crow:4000-0

"Guh... no way..." Crow said as he fell to his knees while Jaden cheered around like a happy child.

"Thats game! Lets go again some time!" Jaden said as he did his trademark wink.

**WINNER: JADEN YUKI.**

**ADVANCING TO ROUND TWO!**

* * *

**Finally, I finished this chapter.**

**Most things is taken from ShadyVox parody of YuGiOh GX, so I hope you enjoyed that. It is not meant as any copyright infrigment (how the heck that works either way)**

**Also, I dont know if I did Crows playing part good. Please post some other ways I could have done it.**

**Also, Winged Kuribohs and D. effect may not be entirely correct, but I hope you can overlook that.**

**The reason for the slow update is that I didnt have much time or didnt have enough stamina, as being a ninth grader is quite a pain in the ass.**

**I participated in the Swedish Nationals, in my country known as SM, for a place in the european tournament. Sadly, I came 70th place (T_T). Those game mats were awesome, especially the one with Gagaga Girl (altough the OCG art is much better). Maybe I should get a leather mat online for my birthday.**

**The reason I let Crow use his Synchros from the anime is because I wasnt able to come up with any good synchros myself, so I will probably use his synchros form both the anime and the manga.**

**This tournament was first going to be a Cybernetic Revolution sneak peek (as the original episode aired in 2005, the same year wich the set was released), but to support the fact that Chazz has VWXYZ I decided to add Elemental Energy, and thus, it became a tournament were you could get 5 packs of CRV and EEN. Plus, that game mat would look cool wouldnt it?**

**Again, Im very sorry for this slow update. I promise I will try to update faster^^**

**Please review!**


End file.
